Rebel Girl
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: Sakura Haruno. A dangerous delinquent. She got out of juvvy and is assigned to look after Konoha High... No one ever said about falling in love. MultiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I have a new story, but before i start, i want to say that This Story is inspired by Hi No Oto High by Tilnur.**

**So if it looks familiar, it's because i wanted to do a story like this. Okay, so now that's done.**

**&& HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! I know it's late, but it's my BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! YAYERZ xD I hope tomorrow's going to be good..**

**ANYWAY!**

**Disclaimer;; Noo, unfortunately i dont own it... :'(**

**R E A D A N D R E V I E W P L E A S E !**

* * *

**Rebel Girl;;**

**Chapter I**

"So what are we going to do about it?" An agitated blonde haired female named Tsunade growled, pacing back and forth from the room. "Giving them detention won't help! They'll just keep on doing it... If I suspend them, they'll get worse... But if I expel them... -"

"You'll basically have to expel everyone then." A man with silver hair and a mask, called Kakashi sighed.

"I'll do what I have to do then!" Tsunade snapped, slamming her hands on her desk. "This can't go on! I _will not_ have teenagers rule _my _school!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" A man asked, with a cigarette lit on his hands. He had shaggy black hair and his name was Asuma.

"I think we ssssshould create new punisssssshmentssss..." Orochimaru hissed. He had pale skin and creepy yellow eyes. His tongue always hisses like a snake and some people are sure he's a pedo.

"I can't keep on giving everyone detentions! Half of them don't even show up!" Kurenai said – she was married to Asuma and had beautiful sleek black hair and red eyes.

_Knock knock._

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Tsunade boomed at the door.

The door swung open – revealing the rebellious Sabaku siblings.

"Well, we overheard all your worries and we have an idea." The eldest named Temari, said. She had four pony tails spiked up, with fair blonde hair and large brown eyes. She wore a long black dress that hung to knees and trainers.

"What are you doing here anyway? It's Saturday!" Jiraiya asked. He was the same age as Tsunade and Orochimaru, though he was more of the pervert kind. He had messy white hair and red triangles forming down his face.

"Hn. We had our reasons." The youngest but toughest of the siblings said. He was known as Gaara and a lot of people feared him, even the sensei's.

"Whatever! Do you want us to help you or not?" Kankuro growled. He had a black 'cat' hood, as Temari liked to call it and purple 'face paint' across his face. (Hence the name)

"Fine! What do you _troublemakers _have in mind?" Tsunade barked, not liking the fact that three of the school rebels were in school property on a _Saturday._

"Ever heard of Sakura Haruno?" Gaara spoke, giving a hard, questioning glance to the teachers of the room. Most of them avoided his gaze, but half stood their ground.

Kakashi's instincts instantly kicked in and he quickly said; "My niece? What about her? Did something happen?"

The teachers turned to Kakashi with their jaws hanging open and their eyes as wide as saucepans, bulging out of their sockets.

"No, nothing like that." Temari butted in, grinning slightly. "We just want you to bail her out of jail."

A bunch of different auras were coming out of every single teachers. Shock, confusion and fear were one of the main ones.

"And why would we want to do that?" A silver haired man, known as Kabuto butt in. He had circular glasses that would remind you of Harry Potter and he was a big fan of... Orochimaru.

"Considering as the school is running amok," Temari's grin never faltered. "I guess our little Saku-chan can keep it under control... For you."

The expressions of the teachers were priceless.

"So how 'bout it?" Kankuro smirked.

Everyone turned their heads towards Tsunade, who was rubbing her temples in a soothing matter. "Fine. How much would it cost to bail her?"

"Oh, not much... Just 45,000 ryous." Chirped Temari, ignoring the stunned expressions.

If anything, Tsunade would have collapsed. But luckily, she could control herself and sighed. Deeply.

_'This is going to be tough.'_ The blonde haired headmistress groaned inwardly.

"Gai. Go to the police and get her out of jail." Tsunade ordered to the spandex wearing male.

He saluted before running out of the school, ignorant to the eye rolls his fellow staff gave him on his way out.

"How are we so sure that she's going to do what we ask?" Asuma asked, giving his cigarette a puff.

"She will. She doesn't break her promises." Replied Gaara in his usual monotone.

"How can ssssshe promise when sssshe'sss not here?" Questioned Orochimaru, glaring darkly at the siblings.

"SHE'D FUCKING DO IT, ALRIGHT?" Temari yelled, ready to strangle any teachers that protests.

The sensei's fell silent after Temari's loud outburst and blatantly ignored the smug smirk plastered on her face.

Tsunade sighed. This is going to be interesting.

**~x~ A week later ~x~**

News had it that Sakura Haruno was going to be let out of juvenile today.

She was spotted walking into Konoha High with chains and body guards surrounding her.

As she approached a modern office, there was a busty blonde sitting behind a mahogany desk.

"Sakura Haruno, correct?" Tsunade asked, eyeing the petite pink haired female. She could not believe that she was a criminal! She was nicely toned and had an amazing figure.

Sakura had emerald eyes to die for and full red lips. Her pastel pink hair went up to her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face.

"Hai." Sakura replied in a beautiful voice. No, it wasn't squeaky and it wasn't deep either. It was... unique, but nice to hear.

"I am Principal Tsunade. I got you out of juvy. But there's a price. The Sabaku siblings told me you keep your promises, yes?"

Sakura let out a firm nod, her face emotionless but as the word 'Sabaku' was said, her eyes released the tiniest amount of sparkle.

"I want you to... _arrange _my school. The students are out of control and I want you to stop it." Tsunade spoke, watching Sakura's every movements. To the human eye, Sakura looked 16. But she was somewhat 18. "You cannot injure them too much. Do you agree to this?"

Sakura – who had been fighting the urge to yawn – let out another stiff nod. "Hai. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Tsunade said, handing her papers. "These are the detention files. They list the students who make the most amount of trouble, so keep an eye on them."

"Alright." Sakura replied, turning to leave with the six guards watching her every step.

"And Haruno," The pig-tailed headmistress whispered. "Take care."

What Tsunade didn't know, was the smirk that made it's way to Sakura's lips before she left.

**~x~ The next day [MONDAY] Sakura's POV ~x~**

_Beep, beep, beep, b-_

_**Smash.**_

Stupid. Friggin'. Alarm clock. I looked at the completely destroyed alarm clock and sighed.

_Note to self: By another alarm clock._

School. Well, I'm not going to be learning, just going to be a guard or whatever. I slowly got off my comfy bed and made my way to take a shower. After breakfast, I packed my things in my small bag like my phone, money etc.

I came out of my house, wearing a black tank top with a mini skirt and a black spandex underneath it. On my hands, were a one-of-a-kind black gloves, that were specially made for me. They went up to my elbow, so I stretched lightly to get used to it.

Next was my 'Military' boots. They weren't really military boots, they were just styled like it but they looked incredibly sexy.

I went to fetch my black motorbike parked outside my house. Getting on it, I revved the engines before over speeding my way to school.

The thrill of riding a motorbike never ceased to amaze me. You could feel the air sweep through your face and the scenery whizz behind you...

When the giant school appeared, I parked my bike somewhere near the school but not that far either.

Students stopped whatever they were doing and stared as I slowly took off my helmet.

People around me whispered, still staring dumbstruck.

When my helmet came off, the whispers stopped all together and they just downright stared. Rudely, if I may add.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" I commented, boredly. **(A/N: Is that even a word? Lol)**

Half of the starers looked away but the other half continued to stare as if I was a museum.

_Calm Sakura, calm..._

_^3^ ^3^ ^3^ ^3^ ^3^ (_**Better than a boring line, ne?**_)_

I entered the first room I was meant to be watching.

My planner said...

**Homeroom – Kakashi Hatake**

Oshit. MY UNCLE! Jeez...

First period was definitely going to be entertaining...

_Hm... Kakashi's always late, but Tsunade's probably yelled at him to be early for today... We shall see._

I hung around the corridors for a full five minutes. Nope, I wasn't lost. I was stalling for Kakashi to get his damned lazy ass to homeroom.

When five minutes was over, I made my way to room 45 and swung the door open.

The whole room fell silent at my entrance.

There was a white haired man with a mask at the desk, reading... Well. Some people never change.

"Oh good, you're... LATE!" Kakashi feigned yelling, pointing an accusing finger at me... How ironic, ne?

I smirked and kicked the door close. Clenching my fist, I punched Kakashi right in the jaw, causing him to go flying across the room.

The students gaped at me with eyes as wide as saucers, jaws all the way to the floor. I'm guessing Kakashi doesn't get punched very often.

"Tsk tsk." Kakashi shook his head, while standing up, ignoring the hole in the wall. "Is that any way to treat your uncle, Sakura?"

If anything, the pupil's jaws just got wider.

"I don't even know how I'm related to you, you perverted old man." I sighed.

"Aw, you love me really, Sak!" Kakashi grinned.

"Hn. Get on with it." I muttered, glaring at my... strange Uncle.

"Oh, right! Class, this is Sakura Haruno. She's not a new student, but she's going to be... Let's just call it _watching _everyone's behaviour. She will punish you if necessary and trust me – you don't want to go there." Kakashi grinned underneath his blue mask. "And don't annoy her. I learnt the hard way. Sakura, take your seat next to Sabaku."

I turned to be met with a red haired smirking man.

_'This is going to be fun...' _I thought.

* * *

**Right, there you go. And yea, remember, this story is inspired by Tilnur's Hi No Oto High, okay?**

**Hoped you all liked it, i tried my best.**

**Goood good. Review please! It'll make my day ;D**

**~x~ Amethyst Darkness out! PEACE! ~x~**


	2. Meeting again and stalkers

**HEYY GUYS. I UPDATED! *Chuffed***

**Anwayyy, i hope you do enjoy this chapter... I added my all-time favourite... THE AKATSUKI!**

***Sigh* Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Or the Akatsuki... Or Kakashi... Or Shikamaru...**

**Hidan: FOR JASHIN'S SAKE, GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Jeez Hidan, you are sooo impatient.**

**R E A D A N D R E V I E W !**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

_I seriously want to wipe out that annoying smirk right now... It's starting to peeve me off._

"Hn... Gaara." I smirked.

"Sakura-hime." He replied, ignoring the confused gasps and stares we received. In fact, I started to get the feeling that he was doing this just to annoy me.

"Long time no see, ne?" I gave him a small – but genuine – smile and he grudgingly returned it, even though I knew he was happy inside.

Gaara always had such a cute smile. But considering his uncle tried to kill him, I guess he just didn't like to smile anymore. Sighing quietly, I plopped down gracefully next to him, bringing out my iPod touch to tune my pervy uncle out.

Making the volume go up a bit, I started listening to World So Cold by Three Days Grace. It was a sweet, but sad song. I had a sudden urge to sing along with it, but there's _people _around! Never in my life time.

_**{{Cooler than you line, man}}**_

**'OMIGOSH, IT'S LUNCH. HALLELUJAH, I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE IT!' **

_'Shut up Inner, stop being a drama queen. Jeez.' _Why me? I have an Inner that is _**totally** _opposite of my personality. Maybe Kami did this to annoy me? Have you ever hung out with a person so loud, hyper and cheery while you're the completely different? Oh... You have? Well then...

**'You are stupid.' **Inner mentally rolled her eyes.

Before I could retort to my silly little mind rambles, a white/silver haired guy with amazing violet eyes came up to me.

With a smirk plastered onto his features, he carefully leaned over the wall and said, "Hey. I'm Hidan. And you?" He added, giving me a sly wink.

Dammit, didn't he know who I was?

Composing myself, I answered calmly, "No one that concerns you."

As soon as I said that, cries of 'Burn!' and 'Oooohh' were heard throughout the cafeteria, mostly from some blue guy and a blonde tranny.

A flicker of annoyance ran through his features, before it disappeared. "Babe, I know you want me."

I twitched and resisted the urge that was _screaming_ me to backhand him. "Don't get so cocky." I replied, before walking away, leaving the Jashinist gaping at the spot where I been.

Silently and ninja-like, I made my way outside to the field, and plopped down in front of the small cherry tree. There wasn't anyone around, though, so it was a good time for peace and quiet. I leaned back and wondered why I even accepted to this job. Seriously, it was boring. I've stopped at least four cat fights and two food fights. And this was just the first day.

When I was about to feel my aura calming down, I felt heavy footsteps coming my way. I knew it was female straight away, and they were definitely not alone.

"Oi, you pink freak!" An incredibly annoying voice shrieked. It was too high pitched and seriously loud. Not the best combination.

"What do you want?" I replied calmly, making her look like a complete idiot for shouting at me. I didn't bothered to open my eyes. I already have that feeling this girl's not worth looking at.

"Listen, Pinky," She growled 'menacingly'. "You flounce around the whole school like you own the place – but _you _dont. So, stop acting like a bitch and get a life!"

A crowd had gathered around us now, watching intently. I saw a couple get out their phones and start filming, while others were whispering and texting.

"First of all, my name is Sakura. Second of all, I doubt you own the school either. Thirdly, you actually have the guts to tell me I need a life? I spent half of it rotting in jail – you know why?" I smirked, leaning closer to her ear. "It's because I've killed bitches like you."

Karin's eyes went wide of fright, shivering slightly, though she did her best to keep a 'cool' facade. "Y-you don't scare me. Keep your filthy lies to yourself, whore."

"Don't I?" I smirked slightly, seeing her face falter at my words. "Don't get so cocky, girl. You shouldn't mess with people you don't know."

Suddenly, Karin's face was contorted with rage. She shrieked as she brought her hand down as if to slap her face, but when my hand caught it, she looked surprised and scared.

With my hand still gripping her right wrist tightly, I roughly shoved her down to the ground. I saw a giant bruise forming where I gripped her hand, and my Inner smirked in satisfaction.

"You're not even worth hitting." I replied casually and walked away from her, leaving her 'friends' to crowd around.

I headed back to the cafeteria, where I heard people following me. There were about four and I could tell they were males.

"Dude, this is how you do it, yeah." I heard one of them say non-too quietly.

A couple of seconds after that, there was a flash of yellow and suddenly, this man was in front of me.

"Hey there, un." A male with blonde hair covering one deep blue eye said. He had a cheesy grin on his face, but it only made him more charming. "I'm Deidara... You must be Sakura, right, un?"

I raised a fine pink eyebrow at his... Antics. Seriously? How many boys were going to go up to me today?

"What do you -" I stopped. And stared. Right behind him was... Konan? I knew that paper flower stuck in that blue hair so well!

"SAKURA?" The blue haired origami fan screeched, her eyes wide with thrill.

"KONAN?" I screeched back – only to mock her, of course. Though I do love her. Very much. And she knew it.

She ran at my direction, at full speed and suddenly tackled me, leaving us sprawled on the ground.

I pushed her roughly, knowing that she'll survive, and Konan flopped beside me while I got up, giving her the 'Not-this-again' face. Every time we see each other, Konan would always do that to me... It's kind of her greeting for me.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HER/UN?" Three boys shouted in unison. One being 'Hidan', who was yelling the loudest. The second being 'Deidara' who added 'un' to the end and a fish-looking guy who I haven't met.

There was also two guys who I haven't talked to yet. One with onyx eyes and matching coloured hair which was pulled into a nice ponytail. The other had messy red hair that could easily be mistaken for Gaara.

"Who, Sakura? We've been friends since three." Konan replied with a smirk plastered on her elegant features.

"Seriously? How come you've never told us, yeah?" Deidara asked, scrutinizing.

"Well, what was I _supposed _to tell you? That I've known a pink haired girl since birth?" Konan sighed at the blonde's idiocy. "So, Sak, when did you get out?"

"This school bailed me to 'arrange' it..." I inwardly moaned.

"Aw, that sucks." She grinned at my pain. Konan just knew I wouldn't hit her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, let me introduce you to my gang, Akatsuki!" Konan clapped happily and lead me away, leaving the boys still confused.

"Pfft, you mean your boyfriend." I muttered, letting her drag me to the other side of the cafeteria.

"YEAH!" She replied optimistically.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**Idk if i should do this again, but I dont own this plot.**

**It was made my Tilnur okay? :))**

**~x~ Amethyst Darkness ~x~ PEACEE OUT!**


	3. Surprise Surprise

**Ohoho, WELCOME TO CHAPPIE 3! I am soo chuffed, i managed to finish this... I have to explain to all you readers, that i am easily distracted. Even revising for tests are hard, because i end up doing something COMPLETELY different ;-; And my little brother wont help, he would cry and throw a tantrum if I say that i don't want to play Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon with him :/ Im spoiling him xD**

**& thank you all for the reviews! I luff you all. & **bloodRoseCC** - thank you for the late happy birthday! :)**

Geniusly-Unique** - Alright, thanks for the honesty, I will triple read mine. I'll edit the other ones as well ;D  
**

**Yeah, anyway, I don't own Naruto... **

* * *

**Rebel Girl;;**

**Chapter III**

"Nagato-kuuuuun!"

Oh seriously, is she for real? Konan sounded so much like a fangirl right now as she dragged me mercilessly to her precious boyfriend.

"Konan-chan." A red haired male gave her a small, sincere smile, which she returned appreciatively.

"Hey, Sakura-hime, this is Nagato. Nagato, Akatsuki, this is Sakura-hime!" The blue haired girl introduced. I supposed, this 'Nagato' person was her boyfriend? Hm. I might need to speak to him in private...

"Konan, is he your boyfriend?" I asked, pointing to the red head with purple ringed eyes called Nagato. He was around the same age as Konan, maybe a year older than me or so. When Konan rolled her eyes, I took that as a yes.

Before I could open my mouth and threaten this 'Nagato', Konan intervened and said; "Don't even think about it."

Damn. She's good.

"Anyway," Konan said, breaking the soon-to-be awkward silence. "Let's introduce you! Since you already know he's Nagato," She said pointing to the red haired man.

I found out that the tall, lean black haired man with onyx eyes was called Itachi. He was part of the Uchiha clan, and like them, he had... Some issues, with socializing. Not that I blame him though. These people who he hung around with were... unique. But even so, he was polite and reserved.

A bored looking red head – that was easily mistaken for Gaara – with amber eyes was Sasori. I was quite shocked (though I didn't show it) when Konan said Gaara and Sasori were cousins. I knew Gaara since I was 4, how could I not know? He liked to banter with the blonde dude about art, saying that eternal was much better. Inwardly, I thought these guys were nutjobs.

The blonde, blue eyed man next to him – yes, the same one that failed to flirt with me – was called Deidara. I did not really care, to be honest, since all he yapped about was his art and his wishes to blow everything up. He loved his hair too much, which I had to agree with my Inner, it was sleek and shiny.

There was also a masked dude called Kakuzu. He didn't look up to acknowledge me, instead, he pulled out a wad of cash and started counting, which almost made me sweat drop. He wasn't really a man of words, but I guess he wasn't as annoying as the blonde artist. Kakuzu had a white mask basically covering his whole face except for his leaf-green eyes.

Tobi was a black haired man that acted like a five year old on sugar. He had a swirly lollipop mask with spiky black hair that framed it. Tobi always spoke in third person – which I found sweet; not that I'd ever admit it though. He was really innocent-minded, which I have no clue how he's still like that, considering he hangs around with criminals.

There was Hidan. Jashinist. Hot. Though, I would _**never **_admit that. I'd rather die. Hidan was the white haired man who failed to flirt with me as well. I found out there was a sweet side to him, totally ignoring his masochisms rants. He was bold and blunt and had a thing for cussing at every. Single. Sentence.

Kisame was the 6 ft blue guy that had fish features. He liked to crack jokes a lot and was closer to Itachi than anyone else. Kisame had blue hair swept to the side and shark-like beady eyes. He had gills and sharp pointy teeth. I'm sure everything is natural, which made him look more menacing, but he was actually very self-conscious about himself.

Now, Madara was Tobi's twin. Turns out, Tobi, Madara, Itachi and Sasuke were all related. Tch, Uchiha's. Except for Tobi though, he's sweet.

Madara turned out to be a stereotypical Uchiha, even though sometimes he would _smile_ not smirk. While talking to him, I realised he was very funny as well. Like his twin, he had spikey black hair with the inherited onyx eyes that only an Uchiha can have.

He was the polar opposite of Tobi, but he could be alright at times.

I haven't talked to this one guy in particular, but he had green hair. Not that I could say much though – I have pink. Anyway, the guy's name was Zetsu and the strangest thing about him was his split persona. One side was black and the other, white. Apparently, he was a cannibal and he didn't really talk much, according to Konan.

The last person I met was Pein. He had messy orange hair – much like Naruto. But his eyes were purple ringed which was very strange. He had piercings all over his face that gave him the bad one look. Pein was polite and mannered when he was talking to me, so I guess he was alright too. Pein and Nagato were twins.

After meeting the Akatsuki, which took the _whole_ lunch time – I know, but as I dislike to admit it, they are pretty interesting – we went to last period.

It was English and to be honest, it was not all that bad... Considering my perverted uncle's too wrapped up in his precious book to bother teaching anyone.

"Kakashi... I swear one day, I will burn those books of yours." I threatened calmly, while making my way to my seat which was conveniently at the back of the classroom. And if you're wondering why I dont call Kakashi, Kakashi-oji-san, it's because he forced me not to when I was little because, "It makes me feel old." Those exact words from his mouth all those years ago.

"But Sakura-hime," Kakashi cooed without looking up from his orange book. "You did when you were 12. Remember?"

Oh... Oh, I remember now. Kakashi took me out for dinner but I was having one-sided conversations with him so I got really peeved off and burned his book... Yes, I carry a lighter but I don't smoke. Out of habit, I suppose.

With no comebacks to say, I just plopped down in my seat and glared at him. Soon, people began filling in while my poor excuse of an uncle ignored them completely.

After an hour, the lesson ended! All through the boring hour, all students did was talk and whisper some shit about me.

Yeah, apparently the red head I beat up was in the nurses room. I didn't even do much to her, pathetic really.

So I walked outside and I saw Konan and Temari chatting animatedly to each other.

"Hey, Saki!" Temari called out, waving me to come over. I realized 'Akatsuki' were behind them looking very depressed to have to listen to Konan and Temari's talk.

"So, Sak, are you going tonight?" Temari asked.

"I guess so. If I get caught, it's all your fault though." I replied, making Konan laugh.

"Sakura, don't worry, I got your back! Anyway, me and Tema are going too, so don't worry." The blonde haired Sabaku grinned.

"Tobi wonders what is going on?" Tobi asked, his voice going up right at the end, making him sound innocent.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sakura's just going to-"

"Konan, Temari Are you coming round my house today?" I interrupted, not wanting her to finish. To be honest, I really don't want everyone knowing my hobby.

The boys looked at us suspiciously, which I blatantly ignored. Temari also frowned, but said nothing, whilst the origami lover avoided everyone's gaze.

"I guess I am, Saki. How about you Konan?" Temari said, trying to ease the very awkward atmosphere Konan had created.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright then! Let's go!" Temari huffed, pointing directly in front of her as if she was leading a team of warriors.

"Hey, what about us, hmm?" Deidara called. "Can we go to wherever you're going too?"

Opoop.

"Deidara." Konan said very seriously giving him a stern look. "We're going to be having a sleepover. A _girl's_ sleepover – meaning makeups and-"

"You know what, never mind..." Deidara quickly backtracked, blushing at some disturbed thought that popped into his mind.

"Alright, if you say so." Temari sniggered and walked off to the direction of my house.

…

..

.

..

…

As we arrived my house, Konan sighed. "Sak, I don't know why you still call this a _house._ It's a friggin' _mansion!"_

Just because my three storey house contained seven bedrooms and eight other rooms – Not including two bathrooms – does not mean it's a mansion! In the porch, I decorated it with nice flowers and the wallpaper was lilac which I absolutely adored.

So, I like to call it a house. Anyway, since both my father left, I lived with my mum in Suna, where I met Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. I lived there for around 7 years, but my mum sadly died because of depression. I noticed she stopped eating and showering, so once in a while, I would force her. I didn't know that she was doing bulimia, which shocked me when the doctors announced she died.

So after a while, I lived with Kakashi, but he bought me a house before I turned 18 because he loves me.

"So, Sak, why didn't you want to tell them?" Questioned Konan with pursed lips. "I can't lie to Akatsuki – you know that."

"You don't have to lie to them Konan. It's just – I dont really want anyone knowing."

"Right, that makes sense." Temari rolled her eyes sarcastically. "So you're going tonight yeah? The I'll cook -"

"NO!" Konan and I screamed in unison, making Temari jump slightly.

"Jeez, you sound as if I poisoned it or something." Tema mumbled incoherently.

"I'm going to go get ready, you can eat whatever you want." I announced, before stalking off to my room to change.

_**{{Cooler than your lines, man}}**_

I came out of my room, 5 minutes later wearing a blood red tank top and black shorts and my normally short pink hair tied in a messy bun that crowned my face. I had a backpack slung onto my shoulders with only my boxing gloves inside.

"You ready?" Temari asked, eating an red apple.

"Mm, let's go."

And with that, the three of us left and got on my motorcycle. Thankfully, I had 2 so Konan and Temari shared the red one. They had a 10 minute fight over who would drive and I ended up getting pissed off and told them to do rock, paper, scissors.

Konan won with rock and Temari growled, but never the less, complied. I got on my baby, the shiny black one that I favoured the most.

Starting the engines, I revved off with Konan behind me.

We passed the forest that surrounded my home, feeling the wind whip around freely and the stars sparkling above us; the night clouds drifting elegantly through the sky and the road letting us glide swiftly. I was sure there were headlights a couple metres behind us, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Ignoring it, I went back to focusing on where I was driving.

Soon enough, we arrived and walked into the pub. I nodded to the bartender and he led us behind the pub into an underground basement.

He left us there and we continued without him, arriving into the place where I dwelled more than I should in my younger years.

Underground Boxing.

"Sakura, when and who are you fighting?" Temari pried.

"Apparently, I'm fighting after this match and to some guy named Iwa." I replied, staring at the match at the moment. To be honest, they both sucked. The taller one's punches weren't straight and he was too slow and the smaller one couldn't get a hit. And... They're both down.

"So, you're fighting now." Konan stated. "What the hell – why are you still here? Aren't you meant to be preparing or something?"

"Nah, I like it in the crowds." I stated as I got up and made my way to the ring as the referee declared it was a tie.

As the two males were guided away, Konan raced up from the crowds and tossed me my red robe. "Ehe, I forgot to give it to you..." She said sheepishly before walking back to Temari.

After utting binding around my fist and half-way to my elbow, I slipped on my robe and then my boxing gloves. Getting on the ring, I stood in the red corner while my opponent, 'Iwa' stood on the blue.

"On the blue side is your undefeated, IWA!" The ref introduced, hearing the crowd shriek. "And on your red side is the one and only... Bloody... Cherry... BLOSSOM!" The crowd roared at my name, but I tried not to let that get into my head.

I turned around, only to be facing...

"SAKURA?"

"...Deidara."

* * *

**... So how was that?**

**Review please :3 Thank you**

**~x~ Amethyst Darkness ~x~**


End file.
